What Our Future Holds
by ghost509
Summary: Suicune and Virizion are tired of being abused and raped by their siblings, and escape. They meet up, talk, and it is revealed that they both love Ash Ketchum. The two set out to find their love, but will their siblings catch up to them, or will Ash save the day once again. LEMONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. MUST BE 18 OR OLDER TO READ! Ash X Anthro Suicune X Anthro Virizion. MUST BE 18 .
1. Chapter 1

Suicune gave a pained whimper as she lay on the ground of the bottom floor of the Burned Tower. She lay there, mostly broken, but alive. She didn't know where it went all wrong. One day she and her brothers, Entei and Raikou were relaxing in the Hall of Origin. The next day, the two began and finished raping her anally and mouth wise. Day after day, for the last year. She couldn't fight back, due to Raikou having a advantage over her type wise, and Entei being much stronger. Of course she threatened to tell Arceus, or one of the higher and stronger legendries, but they would never believe her, due to Raikou and Entei having them wrapped around their fingers, or paws, or claws, whatever. But her ears perked, as she heard two voices she hated the most.

"So, today is the day?" Raikou asked Entei.

"Yes, today is the day, we clam Suicune fully for ourselves." Entei answered. At this Suicune's eyes widened at the meaning. They were gonna take her vaginal virginity.

"About time. Could I, have first go? I mean, you did take her anal virginity." Raikou said, trying to see if he could clam Suicune fully first.

"We shall see." Entei replied, before the sounds of their paws got closer and closer.

Suicune started to panic as the thumping of paws hitting wood got louder and louder, from behind. She would be damned to the Reversal World if they thought they would be the one's to take her main virginity. That, and the thought of baring one of, or both their children was horrible. She shakily got off her legs, before running and jumping up, landing on the first floor of the burnt building. Without looking back, she bolted out of the front doors, exiting the practical death trap. She started running forward, never turning, never looking back, and not caring about the people and Pokémon that had seen her.

**(Same time. Unova Region.)**

Virizion was in the same position. She lay on the grass floor of Pinwheel Forest, tried, sore, and depressed. Like Suicune, she didn't know what/when it went wrong. One day, she and her brothers, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo were relaxing. The next day, Terrakion and Cobalion raped her mouth and ass. After they were done, the two down and jacked off as Keldeo had his turn with both of her holes. Day after day, for the last year. She could've fought back, due to beating Terrakion in type, Cobalion in speed, and Keldeo in skill. But Terrakion had stamina, Cobalion strength, and Keldeo in speed. That, and there was no way she could fight off all three at once. And like Suicune, she couldn't tell Arceus or any of the bigger, stronger legendaries, due to them believing almost everything Cobalion, Terrakion, or Keldeo said. Cobalion had a iron will and leadership, Terrakion being a fantastic liar/cheater, and Keldeo being the 'innocent' child. Virizion groaned softly as familiar voices and foot/paw steps echoed off the trees.

"So, who's going first?" Virizion heard Cobalion ask.

"Can I go first? Please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?" Keldeo begged.

"Ah, let the kid take her virginity first. I took her mouth and you took her ass, let him take her pussy." Terrakion stated. Virizion eyes widened at what he said. They, and more specifically Keldeo, were gonna take her last, most sacred virginity.

"Fine, he can clam her fully, first." Cobalion replied with a sigh.

"Yes!" Keldeo stated with a cheer, slowly picking up his pace, while Cobalion sighed and Terrakion chuckled.

Virizion couldn't bare with the thought of having her most important virginity taken, or the thought of getting impregnated by the three. She shakily rose to her feet, before galloping off from the area, never looking back, and never, ever going back.

**(2 Hours later. Somewhere in the Hoenn region.)**

Suicune had no idea how long she had running. All she knew was, she had to keep going. Occasionally she would look back, trying to see if she was being followed. She looked back one last time, before feeling herself colliding with something almost as big, but just as fast. She and the creature tumbled and rolled on the ground, landing in a small clearing of the forest. Suicune got up onto her paws, shaking her head, trying to get over the impact. She looked at what, or who she had hit, only to see a green, horse like creature mimicking her movements. The two looked at each in shock, before they broke the silence.

"Virizion/Suicune?!" The two legendaries questioned in shock, both from the collusion and seeing each other far away from their regions.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time. But before either could answer, a roar and galloping caught their attention. The two looked back, fear etched on their faces, before facing each other.

"Come. I know of a place to hide." Virizion informed, before slowly running away, while Suicune followed.

**(A few hours later. Location: Cave.)**

"So, we're in the same situation." Suicune stated, as both she and Virizion lay down before a camp fire they had created, with the help of a Slugma. Besides that, themselves, and a pile of berries some Pokémon had collected for them, the cave was empty.

"Yes, it appears so." Virizion said with a sad sigh. They lay their in silence, the crackles of the fire the only thing being heard. After a few seconds, Suicune spoke up.

"We have sad life's." The Aurora stated with a sigh, out of the blue.

"It's true. I have not been happy since I met a, certain trainer." Virizion said, a blush started to grow on her face at remembering the trainer that saved her life.

"As have I." Suicune replied, a blush of her own appearing on her blue face.

"Suicune, are you blushing?" Virizion questioned, a small smirk appearing on her blushed face at Suicune's face heated up. The Aurora tried to hide her face with her paws, while at the same time, answering the questions. "Oh my Arceus, you have a crush on a human."

"Y-Yeah, but so do you." Suicune shot back smirking as Virizion started to blush more. They laid in silence once more, trying to get over the embarrassment of getting found out.

"So, w-who do you have a crush on?" Virizion asked, while tracing one of her hooves into the dirt.

"I-I'll t-tell if you tell." Suicune replied.

"Ok, we'll say the name on three." Virizion awkwardly informed. Suicune let out a breath to calm her nerves, before nodding. Virizion nodded herself, before staring the count down.

"1."

"2."

"3."

"Ash Ketchum!" The two practically shouted at the same time, only to freeze at each others answers. "Wait. What did you say?" They questioned each other. The two females legendaries laid there in awkward silence, until Virizion spoke up.

"Since when?" She slyly asked Suicune.

"Ever since the Iron-Masked Marauder mind controlled Celebi into destroying the forest, and tried to catch me. Ash, me, and his friend saved the forest, saved Celebi, and defeated the Marauder." Suicune informed. They kept quiet once again, until Suicune broke the silence. "Since when did you have a crush on Ash?"

"Well, ever since he saved me, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo from Kyurem. He got me, Cobalion, and Terrakion out of ice that Kyurem trapped us in ice, and gave Keldeo the courage to fight the dragon." Virizion replied. Suicune nodded, before laying her head onto her paws. They stood in silence once again, taking in the info they had just learned, until Suicune spoke up.

"You know, I wanted Ash, to uh, mate me first. I've missed him so much." Virizion depressingly told her with a blush.

"The same with me." Suicune replied. The quiet night took over once more, making things awkward.

"Well the, why don't we find him." Virizion stated.

"What?"

"Yeah. We both love him, and both want him to keep us safe. So tomorrow, lets go out and try to find him." Virizion explained.

"Not that I don't agree, but how would he keep us safe from _them_?" Suicune asked, venom lacing in her voice at remembering her 'brothers'.

"Remember, Arceus's rule. You cannot challenge the Chosen One unless you run it by Arceus, and have a good reason. Us leaving, isn't a good reason. Plus, it'll give a chance to grow closer to him." Virizion informed further, a blush growing on her face at thinking of getting closer to Ash. Suicune nodded, before closing her eyes and thinking about it. Her eyes opened open, a look of determination and hope in them.

"I'm in." Suicune replied, causing Virizion to smile.

"Great. As soon as we wake up tomorrow, we'll search for our love." Virizion stated with a large smile. Suicune nodded, before using a small Bubble Beam to extinguish the fire. After the fire was gone, the two laid down fully and fell asleep, excited and nervous for tomorrow.


	2. Love And Comfort Found At Last

**(Yo, I'm back. I was really surprise by all the good feedback, and how many favs/follows I got. So, here's chapter 2. I'm pretty sure it's not good, but I hope it's decent enough for you guys and gals. Quick recap. Suicune and Virizion find Ash, tell him what happened, and he comforts them and catches them. But before he can catch them, the _others _find the two, and confront them. But, find out their with Ash now. And, due to a old law set by Arceus, a legendary cannot battle the Chosen One, unless you/they have a good reason, and it must be run by Arceus first. Next chapter, or two will have lemons, by me, so...yeah.)**

"Are you sure, we're going the correct way?" Virizion asked, as she jumped onto a boulder in the Viridian Forest. Currently, Suicune was sniffing the ground, trying to pick up Ash's scent.

"I'm pretty sure. Mew wouldn't lie to us." Suicune replied, moving around and continued to sniff. As mentioned, the two had asked Mew on where to find Ash. But all she told them, was that he somewhere in Kanto, close to Viridian City.

"Who knows? She has changed since Mewtwo came along." Virizion growled. It was true. Mew used to be nice and gentle. But when Mewtwo came along, especially since a year, year and a half ago she started acting different. She had gotten more paranoid, snapped real easily, and would rarely talk to anyone. They were lucky enough to get her to talk to them.

"She has. Perhaps we should talk to Ash or Arceus about it." Suicune replied, before sniffing once more. Finally she had gotten a very familiar scent. Ash's scent! "Follow me." Suicune ordered, before taking off in incredible speed. Virizion nodded, before quickly following.

**(Minutes later.)**

"Are you sure he's in there?" Virizion asked, while hiding the shadow's of trees. Currently the two were hiding in the shadows of trees, looking at a two story, red roofed white house, that was almost fully surrounded by a white picket fence.

"This is where his scent leads too." Suicune replied, before moving out of the trees, and walking towards the house. Virizion looked uneasy, before following quickly behind. The two made their way to the front of the house, and walked onto the porch. The two looked at each, both anxious but nervous of what was to come. Without a second though, Suicune reached up, hitting the doorbell, and sat back next to Virizion, listening as a ringing sound went off. They sat their, heart rate increasing by the second, especially when they heard footsteps coming towards the door. After a few seconds the door was opened, and they were met with the sight they longed to see. Ash Ketchum! But he was older, and looked more mature then when they last saw him. He appeared to be 18, 6'1, and wearing blue jeans and a black T-Shirt. From what they could see, he had gotten more muscle as well.

"Suicune?! Virizion?! What are you two doing here?!" He questioned, major shock written on his mature face.

Suicune and Virizion felt something inside of them snap. Without a second thought, they both charged Ash, knocking him into the house and down into the ground. Ash let out a gasp of shock at the tackles, and winced as he hit the floor and the extra weight added onto to him. But what surprised him most, was the fact that the two buried their heads into his neck, and started to cry loudly. On instinct Ash wrapped his arms around the two, pulling the sobbing female legendaries closer, but he only had one though in mind.

_"What the hell happened?" _He mentally asked himself, feeling his heart brake as they sobbed even louder then before.

**(10 minutes later.)**

"I'm so sorry that happened to you two." Ash apologized, as he slowly rubbed and pet the two legends. Currently Ash was sitting on the couch, with Suicune to his right and Virizion to his left. Their heads were buried into his neck, still sobbing, but thanks to Ash, the two had calmed down.

"I-It was h-horrible. I-It h-hurt s-so bad." Suicune whimpered into his neck. Both she and Virizion occasionally breathed in his musky scent, sending a shockwave down their spines.

"I-It was. B-But we w-were able to get t-through it. Thanks to t-thinking about you." Virizion calmly sobbed. But this, had confused Ash.

"Why were you thinking about me?" Ash questioned. At this Suicune and Virizion's eyes widened. Virizion, had let it slip.

"W-Well, you're t-the strongest b-being we know. S-So we w-were thinking about your s-strength, t-to make us s-stronger." Suicune lied and explained, receiving a nod of conformation from Virizion. Ash knew they were lying, but didn't say anything otherwise. All he did, was continuing to stroke their backs and sides.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'll never let them hurt you two again." Ash promised, gently squeezing them into him. They smiled, and started to sob less. Soon, the sobbing stopped, but they continued to nuzzle him.

"But, as long as we aren't caught, they can, and will come after us." Suicune pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'll go to Professor Oak's lab, and grab two empty pokeballs to capture you two." Ash stated, before standing from the couch, and walking towards the door. He opened the door, and was about to walk out, but was stopped.

"But, what if they find us?" Virizion asked, nervous of what would happen if they would come.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. And, if they do come and try something, just run as fast as you can to the lab, and I'll be there." Ash informed with a smile, before closing the door. The two looked outside the window, watching as Ash started running towards the lab.

"I love him." Suicune and Virizion said in unison, sighing happily and dreamily. They looked at each other, blushing at what they said. The two looked away slyly, can't waiting for Ash's return.

"So, uh, how big do you think he is?" Suicune questioned bluntly, blushing madly.

"Suicune!" Virizion exclaimed, shocked and embarrassed at the question. Suicune gave a small shrug, before laying down on the couch. It was silent and awkward for a minute or two, before Virizion spoke up. "Seven inches."

"Really? I say, 10 inches." Suicune answered, smiling.

"Don't you think that's a bit, big?"

"Well, if it may one day enter us, we need to be prepared." Suicune replied, smiling even more as Virizion blushed.

"Who says, it will enter us?"

"Dare to dream." Was Suicune's simple answer. Once again, silence overtook the, before the one sword of justice spoke up.

"Even if we are luckily, and he takes out virginities, who shall go first?" Virizion questioned, awkwardly.

"Don't know. I guess, who ever is close to figuring out his size will be taken first. Deal?" Suicune asked and stated.

"Deal." Virizion answered with a smile.

**(Minutes later.)**

They continued to lay/sit on the couch, mindless talking about adventures they had have and their pasts. But then, Suicune sniffed the air, causing her eyes to widen as a scent, she never wished to smell again filled her nostrils.

"Suicune, what's wrong?"

"Their here." Suicune answered with a growl, before hoping off the couch and moving towards the door.

"Who's here?" Virizion asked, following close behind. Suicune only growled, before opening the door with her maw. Suicune and Virizion went outside, only for Virizion to gasp and Suicune to growl louder.

_"Their here." _Suicune growled, venom laced with each word.

It was true. Entei, Raikou, Keldeo, Terrakion, and Cobalion were here, standing right in front of the wooded gate.

"Seems we've finally found you." Raikou stated with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Virizion questioned, hatred laced in her words and eyes.

"You think, you two could leave us blue balled, and go into the arms of some random trainer? Not a chance." Entei stated with a growl.

"Yes, we could. And, when our trainer gets back, you'll never bother us again." Suicune replied.

"And, what kind of trainer could make that happen?" Cobalion asked. But before any of the legends could speak another word, a new voice spoke up.

"What's up everyone?" A new, but familiar voice questioned. The legends turned to the new voice, only for the females to smile and males to gasp and bow.

"Chosen One." The spoke while bowing, sensing as he moved past them.

"It is an pleasure to meet you for real, Chosen O-." Raikou started to say, only for a opened and sucking sound to cut him off. The legends looked up, shocked as their 'old toys' were sucked into Ash's pokeballs. He smiled as the pinging sound went off, signaling a successful capture. Ash then turned around, a look of anger and gate placed on his face.

"Ash." Cobalion started to say, only to be cut off.

"Shut up." Ash ordered, venom laced in his words, causing them to wince. "I've heard of what you've done. I'm ashamed. From this day, we're no longer allies, but enemies." Ash informed.

"Even me?" Keldeo asked.

"All of you, even you." Ash said before opening the door and walking inside, but turned around. "You come near me, or Suicune and Virizion ever again, you better pray to Arceus you survive." Ash threatened, before slamming the door on the now shocked and scared males legendaries.


	3. Together at last

**(Sorry for the delay. Quick chapter recap(or whatever). Six months have past ever since Suicune and Virizion have become Ash's Pokémon, and their love for him has grown even more. But now he's traveling again, and decided to take the two with them. Half way through their journey, Arceus finds out what happened, and finds out their love for Ash. The god also finds out, that Ash loves them too. Wanting to apologize to them, and for the two to finally mate for love and not forced to, while also wanting their love to finally happen, Arceus turns them into anthros. Ash gets 'excited' by their new forms, 'excitement' that the two have been wanting for a long time. They confess their love for him, and he confesses his love for them. They then mate, before falling asleep in each others arms.)**

It had been six months. Six long, fun filled, love growing months since Suicune and Virizion had joined Ash. They loved being Ash's Pokémon. He didn't show them off like most trainers with legendary Pokémon would. He respected them too much to do so. And, all of Ash's other Pokémon seemed to like the idea of them joining. Although, it felt like they weren't welcomed by some of the females, but they just brushed it off as paranoia. Anyway, now they were actually traveling with Ash.

You see, Ash was getting bored of just staying in Pallet Town, so he decided to go off on another journey. Ash, with help from his Pokémon, decided to re-travel the Sinnoh Region, in hopes of getting a better spot, or winning the Sinnoh league. With that decision, and wanting to make sure they were safe at all times, Ash took Suicune and Virizion with him on the journey, along with Pikachu(who started loving his pokeball), Charizard, Garchomp, and Krookodile. He mainly took the extra four, due to wanting to train with them more, for power, and because he, and they wanted to travel again, And, a added bonus, was that fact that all six could easily crush any of those bastard male legendaries, if they were brave enough to come back and fight. But luckily ever since Ash made the threat, they hadn't seen them, not even a clue or indicator that they came close.

Also, Ash took great care of Suicune and Virizion. He fed them, played with them, spent almost every waking hour with the two, along with grooming, and just hanging out. They talked, laughed, cuddled, blushed, and sometimes, if they were having nightmares, or were just scared or lonely, Ash allowed the two to sleep with him. Wither it be outside, or inside, Ash would let the two cuddle as close as possible next to him, while his arms wrapped around them, bringing the females closer together. They would often blush, and gave quiet giggles as Ash brought them into his strong arms. Although they would be woken up, due to something, pretty large. They would feel something pressing and throbbing against their legs, back, and occasionally their stomachs. Their eyes would shoot open, and they would look down, watching and blushing as Ash's length throbbed in his jeans. Times like these, where Ash's already strong musk, would get at least ten times stronger. A blush would from on their faces, and they would start drooling as the musk would cloud their senses and minds. It was also times like these, or if Ash was in nothing but boxers or swim trunks, that the two would have to/need to physically restrain themselves from jumping Ash, tearing his clothes off, and just thrusting his member into their virgin pussies. So sometimes they would need to 'improvise'. Usually in the form of relieving themselves.

Anyway, lets start the drama, by going into the Hall of Origin.

**(Hall of Origin.)**

"Father, you must consider it." Cobalion said, obviously annoyed his fathers 'thick headiness'.

"I will not consider it Cobalion, because there is no reason to do so. You five have no reasons for challenging the Chosen One, so I must decline your requests." Arceus firmly replied, starring down at five of his many sons.

"We have perfectly good reasons." Raikou stated.

"Really? What are they?" Arceus challenged.

"Suicune and Virizion left us without informing us, or you, and challenged the Chosen One without your word. As far as I'm concern, if they don't need to follow the law you set, then we shouldn't need too either." Terrakion replied with a growl.

"The last time I checked, they did _not _challenge the Chosen One to battle, but rather asked to join. And, they do not need to tell you five where they are going every time they leave, or need your permission. And, even though it would be nice and wise, they do not need to tell me where they are going either." Arceus shot back.

"But dad." Keldeo tried to say, only for Arceus to cut off the young horse.

"Enough! I have denied the request, and denied it shall stay. Now, leave my presence at once." Arceus commanded, annoyed at their persistence. The legendaries only grumbled, before being teleported out of the Hall of Origin, and back to their homes. "Why were they so persistent about getting Suicune and Virizion back from the Chosen One?" Arceus questioned himself. Curious, he closed his eyes, before creating a hidden link with said legendaries. He started to dig deep in their memories, but his eye widened in shocked sorrow at the images he started to witness. Images and scenes of Suicune and Virizion, a few of his daughters, were being raped, _raped _by his sons. That's why they wanted Suicune and Virizion back so much. With that, Arceus lowered his head, allowing a single dear to fall from his right eye.

"I'm sorry." He whispered under his breath, not believing on how stupid and blind he was for not noticing or paying attention.

He was about to cut off the link, before more images started flooding his mind. Images of Suicune and Virizion, with his Chosen One Ash. They laughed, with each other, comforted one another. He smiled at the images of the three having fun. But then, the images started turning to fantasized images. Wither it be Suicune or Virizion, they were with Ash, laying under the stars. They were turn to each other, before sharing a passionate kiss.

Arceus let out a smile at piecing it together. His daughters were in love. In love with Ash, his Chosen One. To be honest, Arceus had prayed for at least one of his daughters to fall in love with Ash. And, now, he had two daughters that were in love with him. He was about to cut the link, but more intimate thoughts made their way into his mind. He blushed, and mentally gagged at the intimate fantasizes Suicune and Virizion had about Ash. He was forced to watch, as Ash started thrusting into Suicune and Virizion, who were on all fours, crying out in bliss.

But before it could go any further, Arceus cut the link, shuddering as he opened his eyes. But now, he had a lot to think about. He needed to apologize for what he had put Suicune and Virizion through. They were in love with Ash, and even wanted to mate with him. And, he could tell/guess that Ash felt the same way. He wanted Suicune and Virizion to mate with Ash, but there was one little, well, large problem with that. Suicune and Virizion's sizes. They were both larger then Ash, and if they got horny enough, they could, and probably would crush him. Of course, there was a option for it to work. With an aggravated sigh, he closed his eyes, focusing his power on the two Pokémon. He opened his eyes, which turned gold as the transformation began.

**(Sinnoh Region. House/cabin in the snow mountains. Night time.)**

We switch views, to a decently large, two story house/cabin in the snowy mountains of the Sinnoh Region.

"It's too cold." Virizion whined, as she and Suicune walked outside in the snow.

"Really? I like it." Suicune said with a smile, walking towards the cabin with a pep in her step. You see, Ash had figured that both they, he, and the others were working too hard. Plus, they already had six out of the eight badges, and the Sinnoh league wasn't for another four months. So, Ash had rented a cabin in the woods, that way they wouldn't get disturbed on their 'vacation'.

"You're only saying that because you're a water type." Virizion retorted, shivering as snow pelted her body.

"Well, maybe Ash will find a way to make you warm." Suicune teased, smirking as Virizion blushed.

"Shut up." Virizion grumbled, causing Suicune to laugh out.

But before either could speak another word, they were engulfed in a golden light. Confused and scared, the two screamed out of fright, feeling as their forms began to change. After a few seconds, the light died down. Suicune and Virizion... stood up while wiping the light away from their eyes? They opened their eyes, which widened, before gasping as each other.

Suicune was now 5'10, with curvy hips, a plump/tight ass, D to DD cup breasts, and her purple hair and white streams have gotten longer, reaching, but not fully covering her ass.

Virizion was now 5'8, with curvy hips, a tight/plump ass, D cup breasts.

"What happened?" Virizion questioned, taking in her own new form.

"I don't know, but I like it." Suicune replied, with a large smile on her face.

"We're anthros." Virizion stated, shocked at how this could be.

"We're hot." Suicune replied, while her hands slithered down her new form, taking in every new curve with happiness.

"Come on, we gotta figure out what happened." Virizion said, as she started to run towards the cabin, feeling as her breasts bounced up and down with every step.

"Why?" Suicune questioned, running as well in order to catch up.

"Well for one, this isn't normal. And two, maybe it can be reversed." Virizion answered, as the cabin got closer and closer. Soon they were at the door, which Virizion opened. The two ran inside, before Suicune closed and locked the door.

"ASH!" Virizion yelled, while Suicune rolled her eyes. She didn't see anything wrong with it. In fact, Suicune liked it.

"Virizion? What's wrong?" Ash's voice rang from upstairs. Virizion grabbed Suicune's hand, and led her upstairs.

"Well, something happened, and we don't exactly know _how _it happened, or how to explain it." Virizion informed as she dragged Suicune to Ash's door. There were four rooms upstairs in total, and the one at the end of the hall, is the one Ash had chosen.

"Ok. So what was this 'something'?"

Instead of knocking like she normally would, Virizion opened the door and dragged Suicune in. Only for the two, to stand motionless at the sigh before them.

Ash was standing beside the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, which showed off a impressive bulge. A towel currently obscured his vision, due to him drying his hair. They didn't know why, but they felt, more different than usual from seeing him this way. They had seen him half naked before, but now, it felt, well, different.

"You two are awfully..." Ash stared to say as walked in front of the bed, and removed the towel from his head, before finally taking in their appearances. "quiet."

"See something you like master?" Suicune purred with a small smile, while noticing Ash's tool throb in his boxers.

"Well-I-there's." Ash couldn't find the right words. He was stunned at their appearances. It wasn't just the fact they were anthros. But they were, beautiful.

"Look at him, he's speechless." Suicune whispered into Virizion's ear, while Ash basically checked them out. "He's checking us out, blushing, _throbbing _for _us_. This may be our only chance."

Virizion bit her lip at what Suicune was saying. Ash was slightly blushing, and he _was _checking them out. Plus the movement here and there did catch her attention 'down there'...It wouldn't hurt to try.

She walked up to the trainer, who snapped out of his shock, as she placed her hands on either side of his head. There was something in her eyes that surprised Ash. He couldn't tell what it was, but he had seen it plenty of times.

"Viriz-." Ash was cutoff as the grass type forced their lips together, resulting in a longing kiss.

Ash froze as Virizion's hand traveled upwards, gripping his hair tightly and she tried more of herself into the kiss. Shocked but on instinct, Ash's hands went down and gripped her waist, allowing him to feel her new 'features'. This felt...nice. To have Virizion this close and kissing him, to have her on his hands.

Still caught up in his thoughts, Ash didn't even realize he started kissing the legendary back. Feeling the love of her life return the kiss caused her to moan loudly, and even tried to pour more passion into it. Eventually they broke apart, blushing and panting like horny dogs.

"What was-?" That was all Ash could get out, before Virizion was ripped out of his grasp. Virizion was pushed onto the bed, and yelped as she bounced once on it. Growling she turned her attention to the only being that could've interrupted her moment with Ash, and watched as her friend smashed her lips with Ash's.

Suicune was quick to devour Ash's lips in lusty, needy kiss. She forced her tongue to Ash's mouth, resulting in the two slimy appendages to mingle and dance, albeit she was the leader, for now. Ash was once again stunned at the sudden kiss by his other legendary.

Suicune pushed herself tightly against the guy of her dreams, and like her friend, gripped his hair tightly and he grabbed onto her hips. He was prepared this time though. He hadn't had much experience in kissing, but he at least knew how to return one properly.

Ash kissed back, and started to follow up in the little dance. Suicune moaned as Ash returned it, and there would be two ways for it to be better. One, if he started to squeeze her butt. And, the other? If she wasn't receiving a glare of anger and envy from her friend.

Virizion growled as she watched her friend kiss Ash. She wanted more, _needed _more of Ash. It wasn't fair her tie was cut short! She would get her back. Both when she least expects it, and when she will gave a critical moment with Ash.

The need to breath had finally won, and forced the two to break apart. They breathed heavily, trying to suck in as much air in order to fill their lungs.

"W-What-?" Ash was cutoff yet again, when Suicune pushed him onto the bed. Suicune claimed onto his bed, and started to cuddle his left side, while Virizion took his right. "What was that about? Not that, I didn't like it. Just curious."

Suicune and Virizion eyed each other, and even though Virizion's eyes still showed anger, they gave a small nod.

"Ash, can we tell you something?" Virizion asked, resulting in Ash to nod. They each breathed in, and exhaled slowly.

"Weloveyou!" They exclaimed, blushing with their eyes shut, worried for his reaction.

"Uh, what?" They opened their eyes and slightly grunted out in annoyance. Although they did hug tighter out of fear. The worry that he wouldn't return their feelings gnawed at them. What would they do if he didn't?

"Ash, we love you."

It took a few seconds for the four words to be processed in Ash's mind, and when they were, his whole face and ears darkened. He, he couldn't believe it. They loved him? _Him_? Was this some kind of prank, or was it real? A dream perhaps? But, the kissing seemed real.

He did notice something in their eyes though. It appeared to be genuine. Maybe they did really love him.

But what they said, brought up a question. Did he love them?

"Ash?" He shook his head. Out of his thoughts now, he looked down, and noticed worry was etched on their usual adorable faces. "D-Do you love us?" Virizion questioned, her tone was weak, compared to her usual strong one, and it broke his heart.

_Did _he love them? The three had been through a lot with each other, and Ash _was _their savior. He had saved them from their _bastard _siblings, along with taking them to places they weren't allowed to go, or couldn't due to Arceus. And, they had helped him through some rough patches. Doubt, depression over losing, and a failed relationship or two.

To tell the truth, Ash had always felt a certain connection with the two legendaries. They were special and...different. And, not just because they were legendaries. He didn't know how to describe it. It was like he had formed a special bond very few people get to experience, and at first sight no less.

With a small smile, he pulled them tighter against his body.

"I do."


End file.
